Vampire Masquerade
by Kurby14
Summary: A cinderella story for vampires! Throughout the years, vampires have searched for thier brides in many different ways. who would have thought a simple ball would bring together those who were destined to be together? the first story out of 4 short stories
1. Chapter 1

I decided to start my second story a little early (To the request of one of my fans ^_^) this will be one of my shorter stories. Just a warning.

Hope you like!

Prologue

In present time, people were finally aware of the presence of vampires and finally got past their fear and resentment. Most of them, anyway. While humans dominated the day, vampires ruled the night.

Human companions were easy to find. Date for a few years, and then get married. Vampire brides were a completely different story. Once they finally found the one for them, it took time for them to finally convince their opposite that they were soul mates and destined to be together. Once they were convinced, the vampire took the proper steps to bind them together.

The sacred blood exchange.

Once the exchange was done, they were bound together for eternity.

Lets take a look at the story of a couple that was lucky enough to find true love in this world of misery…

Chapter 1

Celina sat by the window in her rocking chair, gazing out the window. Daydreaming seemed the only way to escape from reality anymore.

"CELINA!"

She flinched as she heard her father scream her name. She quickly got up from the comfort of her chair and raced to his room.

The burst into his room, breathless.

"Yes father?" She wheezed, trying to catch her breath.

Her father sat in the parlor with his new wife, Eleanor. She was thin, with gray hair and a sharp face. Her father, on the other hand, was well rounded and very close to being bald. It made Celina very happy that she got her looks from her mother.

He looked up at her from over his newspaper. "Have you finished all your chores?"

She nodded. "Yes sir."

"I have a few more things for you to do."

Celina suppressed a groan as he held out the list. She took it and gaped at most of the things on it.

"But father… most of these things I've already done!"

"Then they need done again."

Celina's shoulders dropped in defeat as she began to walk out of the room.

"And Celina" Her stepmother called. "I have a few things when you're done."

Celina nodded and left. Heading towards the bathroom, she fought back tears. Once inside, she cleaned her face and looked at herself in the mirror.

All her life, they treated her stepsister like gold and her like a servant. And she could never figure out why. Celina thought that maybe it was because she looked like her mother. Her golden hair reached down past her shoulders when it was down and her bright blue eyes were as bright as the sky. All of her looks came from her mother.

She quickly shook herself out of her stupor and quickly went to complete her chores.

…

Dominic sat, bored out of his mind, while his father paced the room.

"This next ball needs to be even more perfect than the last one!" He exclaimed towards the event planner.

Dominic rolled his eyes. "Meaning, it's not perfect until you marry off me and my brothers."

His father turned to face him. "It's high time you boys settled down with your brides and gave me some grandchildren! I'm not getting any younger and neither are you!"

"For gods sake father, I'm only 135! Give me some time to live first!"

"You can live all you want AFTER your settled down and married." He turned back to the planner and continued bellowing his plans for the ball that Saturday.

Dominic finally had enough and left the room. For years, his father had pestered him and his other 3 brothers to hurry and find their brides. Not that they hadn't been looking, but all they wanted right now was just to have a little fun before actually taking any real time to search.

He sighed and continued to his room.

….

After a long day of chores and finishing dinner, Celina took her time clearing the dinner table. After so long of being tormented by her own family, she finally seated herself in the kitchen to eat her own dinner. The other family members never seemed to notice her absence.

While she cleared the table, Celina couldn't help but hear the conversation going on in the other room.

"Did you hear, Penelope? There's going to be a ball this Saturday!"

Celina stepped towards the door and listened.

"I heard. I guess this one is for the young vampire princes. Maybe one will marry me!"

Celina snorted back her laughter.

"Of course! There is no reason why you can't be a vampire bride! Right dear?"

She heard her father grumble a reply.

She took that moment to finally go into the room with a tray of tea.

"About time." Penelope grumbled, snatching a cup.

"That will be all for tonight, Celina."

Celina nodded but walked towards her father, mustering up her courage.

"Father?"

He grunted as I sign that he heard her.

"I heard that there was a ball on Saturday. Could you finally let me go to this one?"

Both her stepmother and sister began laughing.

"Why in the world would you need to go to the ball!" Penelope said, laughing. "It's not like you will be chosen as a bride or anything!"

Celina turned red and turned to face her stepsister. "Some people don't really care about that kind of stuff right now. I only wish to go because I have never been to one."

Penelope turned pink and faced her mother. "Mother!"

"That's enough, Celina! We will discuss later if you can go or not!"

Celina quickly left the room, not wanting to push her luck.

…..

Hope it's good so far. More to come soon. But remember, this will be one of my shorter stories so the chapters might be shorter than usual. More to come with reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Saturday was arriving fast, and still, Celina had yet to receive her answer from either her father or stepmother. Every time she tried to bring up the subject, either Penelope or her parents would order something else for her to do.

Finally on Friday, tired and hurting, Celina finally got the courage to confront her father on the subject.

She approached her Father after dinner in his study.

"Father?"

He grunted as a sign that he heard her.

"Have you made your decision yet?"

He snapped his paper. "Concerning what?"

"Can I go to the ball tomorrow?"

Silence filled the room for a moment and Celina bit her tongue to keep from saying anything that could ruin this for her.

Her patience paid off. "If you can finish your chores and get a suitable dress, you may go."

Celina felt her face light up and her smile almost didn't fit on her face.

"Thank you Father!"

Celina quickly sped down the hall to finish her chores for the night.

….

Saturday morning came and Celina couldn't have been more exhausted. Whenever she finished one chore, another was thrown at her.

Later in the evening, it was time for Celina to find a dress. As she started towards the cellar, her stepmother started screaming for her.

"Celina! Come help Penelope put on her dress!"

She sighed and started up the stairs to where her stepmother was standing.

"I need to get myself ready to leave as well, stepmother."

Her stepmother suddenly tensed and straightened her back. "Who said you could go?"

"Father did."

She glared as Celina for a moment then stormed off.

Celina sighed and took that as a sign that she could go searched for her mother's old ball gown.

About ten minutes of searching, Celina finally pulled out a large box. Smiling, Celina turned to go dress when she saw her stepmother and Penelope blocking her way.

Penelope was dressed in a bright purple ball gown with so many ruffles, Celina couldn't count them all. And she wasn't cruel enough to tell her that she looked like a pig in that dress.

Her stepmother cleared her throat "I was speaking to your father and we decided that you should stay home tonight."

Celina's smile disappeared and she couldn't help but notice the smug smile on Penelope's face.

She fought back tears. "Why? Father told me I could!"

"We need someone to watch the house in case someone tries to break in."

Celina let tears fall freely now. "No one is going to break in! Please let me go!"

Her stepmother tensed and glared at her like she was dirt. "Look at you! How could you possibly go? You're dirty! That dress your holding is probably full of holes and looks horrible! AND people like you are not even worthy of being in the same room as royalty!"

Celina froze at her words. Never had her stepmother been that cruel to her. She knew she was no true beauty, but for the truth to finally come out when Celina was finally receiving a wish come true, it tore her apart inside.

Her stepmother turned to leave.

"Let's go, Penelope."

Penelope gave one last sneer to Celina, and followed her mother out of the cellar.

As soon as the cellar door closed, Celina fell to the floor and sobbed.

After years of abuse from the only family she had, this was the worst they had treated her. Celina never wanted anything but a chance to finally see the magic that took place at the castle.

After a few minutes of crying, Celina remained in the cellar until she finally heard her family leave. She remained shivering on the floor when her mother's words to her filled her head.

_Never depend on another to make your dreams come true, Celina. Never be afraid to step forward and make yourself happy_.

Celina closed her eyes and felt warmth flow thru her for the first time in years. Her mother died when Celina was only four years old. She always wondered how a wonderful person like her mother could end up with a ruthless man like her father.

Celina took the box containing her mother's dress and opened it.

"You're right, Momma. Tonight, I'll make my dreams come true."

….

More coming soon! ^_^

And just a little info on one original story on Cinderella: In some versions, Her father was still alive. He was just too much of a coward to say anything on his daughter's behalf. I just changed it up a little.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dominic yawned for what seemed like the millionth time that night. While his brothers successfully avoided coming tonight, his father refused for him to stay away.

"You will go to that ball tonight and gave me a daughter-in-law! And make some grandchildren while you're at it!"

He winced at remembering and tried his best to phase out the crowd of giggling girls that surrounded him. All of them wore masks and were covered with many different kids of perfume that made him want to gag.

Dominic looked over his shoulder at his father who sat on the large throne at the end of the ballroom.

His father had been watching him like a hawk and was occasionally scanning the crowd of women.

_No doubt looking for a woman who can give him plenty of grandchildren._

Dominic sighed and made his way thru the crowd of woman to reach the food table when a sight at the top of the stairs stopped him in his tracks.

…..

_Leave at midnight… leave at midnight…_

Celina played the words over and over again in her head as the only reminder she had. All week her stepmother and sister were talking and she was glad she overheard when the ball was going to end. She was even more thankful for the trail thru the forest that led to the castle.

The ball gown Celina wore was a deep blue that brought out her eyes magnificently. The skirt fell to the floor and the sleeves flared out to give her arms air to breath. The matching slippers were a perfect fit and it was just a blessing to have a large butterfly mask. She kept her hair down; as it was the only way she knew it would look nice enough.

After a fifteen-minute walk, she reached the castle and walked up the large staircase that led to the ballroom.

As she reached the top of the stairs, she started shaking and nerves finally hit.

_Just breath.._

Celina reached the top of the stairs and her breath caught in her throat.

The ballroom was huge. People were dancing and laughing with joy. Those who weren't dancing were still smiling and talking. A large food table was laid out that reached the ends of the room, full of many delights that teased Celina's nose.

Still shaking, Celina started walking to the bottom of the stairs. She was aware of many people looking at her and she hoped it was because she was the last one to enter the room.

On the dance floor, Celina looked around and saw her family over by the food. Luckily, they didn't seem to notice her or recognize her.

_Of course my father would forget this dress was my mothers._

Celina shook her head in shame at her father.

Before she could turn to look more around, she felt a gently hand rest on her shoulder.

"Dance with me."

She turned and gasped.

The man in front of her was gorgeous. His black hair was slicked back. His face was covered with a bat mask but the dark mask brought out his bright green eyes.

All Celina could do was nod and take his hand to the dance floor.

As they danced, there eyes never left each other. No one else even seemed to exist.

….

King Leon sat back in his seat, defeated. All these lovely girls and his son never looked at any of them.

Will I ever have any grandchildren?

"Sire!" A servant cried, running to the throne.

"Not now!" The King snapped. "I'm busy looking for my son's bride."

"But sire! Look at the dance floor!"

King Leon's head snapped to the dance floor. He thought his eyes would explode.

Dominic was dancing with a young lady. And a vary beautiful young lady, she was.

King Leon cried out with happiness and swung the servant into an embrace that nearly made the servant faint.

"YAHOO!" The king cried, swinging the servant around.

"Your majesty!" The servant cried in his arms.

King Leon came back to reality and realized that many people were staring at him.

He quickly recovered himself and leaned in to the servant.

"Who is that woman?"

"I have no idea, sire!"

"Well find out!" He cried, shooing the servant away. "Can't plan the wedding without knowing who she is!"

As soon as the servant sped off, King Leon sat in his throne, humming to himself with a smile on his face.

…

Celina lost herself in the eyes of her dance partner. It wasn't until the music changed that she noticed everyone staring at them.

She turned red and looked at him with a smile.

"I guess you're a vary noticeable person for everyone to stare."

He smiled back at her. "Or maybe your just that beautiful and they think I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

Celina smiled and blushed as their dancing led them out to the garden. After a few moments, dancing turned into walking, and Celina had her arm wrapped in his as they strolled thru the garden.

"Tell me your name." He asked after a moment.

She giggled. "That's the second time you've told me to do something rather than ask."

He turned slightly red. "I apologize. I'm use to just getting all my answers when I ask for them." He smiled at her. "But not from you. You're a complete mystery to me."

"Yes, but then you wouldn't have fun trying to figure out who I am."

He laughed at her. "True. So lets play twenty questions."

"Ten" Celina said.

He thought for a moment. "Ok… Do you live near the castle?"

"Yes."

They reached a bench and he invited her to sit next to him. "Ok… Do I know your parents?"

"I don't think so. My family can be social but only when it benefits them."

"I see… sounds like most of the nobles here."

Celina nodded and turned her attention to the fountain.

"So… Are you royalty?"

Celina laughed. "Hardly!"

His eyes scanned her, head to toe. "You looked like you could be."

Celina blushed. "This dress belonged to my mother. She passed away when I was young."

He nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that. My own mother passed away as well."

Celina felt another pull between them. It was nice knowing someone who had something in common with her.

"So…" He said again, breaking the silence. "Have you ever been to a ball like this before?"

She shook her head. "No. This is my first ball."

He gave her a confused look. "Why is that? We usually have them almost all the time."

"My family never lets me go. They don't even know I'm here."

Anger appeared in his eyes. "Why do they deny you something so small as to go to a ball?"

Celina sighed. "I ask myself that all the time. And I still don't know the answer."

They were silent for a moment and Celina looked away, trying to fight the sadness that threatened to take over.

Celina felt his hand slide under her chin and he brought her face to his.

"Would you like to kiss me?" He whispered.

Celina turned red and felt the blood leave her face.

"Would you like to?" He whispered again.

Celina nodded and allowed him to lean in and capture her lips.

Celina was in heaven. For the first time in years, Celina felt love. And it was all thru a simple kiss.

They pulled back and she looked deep in his eyes.

Then she saw the fangs…

She quickly jumped and took a step away from him.

"You're a vampire?"

He took a step towards her. "Yes. I wont hurt you."

Celina stared at him for a moment, then nodded.

"I'm sorry." She flushed in embarrassment. "I never met a vampire before."

He chuckled and nodded. "I understand. Our existence still surprises many."

Celina looked away to hide her shame. This was the first person to show her any kindness and she repaid him with that attitude. She couldn't believe herself.

He walked up to her and took her in his arms.

"I am not offended by what you did. I can't blame you for how you reacted if you never even met my kind before."

"I still shouldn't have reacted like that. There's no excuse for it."

He chuckled and buried his face in her hair.

"You are just too good to be true." He mumbled.

Celina smiled. "I was about to say the same thing to you."

He leaned back and claimed her lips again. Celina closed her eyes in bliss as his lips trailed passed her lips to her neck.

She never even refused his fangs as they ran down her neck.

"Mine…" He whispered, and his fangs pierced her skin.

Celina moaned and her arms wrapped around his neck.

She heard from many tales that a vampire's kiss was deadly and was never enjoyable. But this proved them all wrong. Celina felt nothing but bliss.

After a moment, he pulled back to look into her eyes.

Then the clock chimed midnight.

Celina jumped and looked at the large clock in the garden.

"It's midnight!"

He looked at her, confused. "Yes it is."

"I'm sorry!" She cried, snatching her hand away. "I have to go!"

He quickly snatched her hand back before she could run. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Uh…" She fumbled for an excuse when an idea popped in her head. "The prince! I haven't met the prince yet!"

He looked even more confused, "the prince? But didn't you know-"

The clock chimed again.

She snatched her hand away.

"Goodbye!" She cried, running for the exit.

"Wait!" He screamed, but Celina never stopped. She had to leave quickly to beat her family home.

She quickly pushed her way thru the crowd of people, apologizing as she went. Behind her, she also heard the pursuit of the man she danced with. Celina would have given anything to have time to explain herself, but she didn't have that kind of time.

…

Dominic couldn't believe his luck. He finally found his bride, even marked her, and she was running away from him!

He almost had her at the doors to the garden, but the large crowd of people kept him from caching her. Before he could grab her, he was flocked with all the single women.

He groaned and tried to break away from them, but none of them would leave him alone.

"MOVE!" He screamed. Quickly, they all jumped and moved out of his way.

But it was too late.

By the time he reached the stairs, the lady was gone. No carriage was there, nothing.

He growled low in this throat and looked towards the ground where something caught his eye.

A beautiful Blue high-heeled shoe sat just a few steps below him. He picked it up and he knew instantly by the color it belonged to his bride.

"I will find you..." He whispered to the wind, hoping that just maybe, she would hear him.

….

Celina was panting halfway down the trail to her house. She knew she had a good head start on her family, as they have to wait for their carriage to get them from the front.

Sadly, she noticed she lost her shoe while running out of the castle.

Walking, Celina smiled at the memories. The man she was with would be with her forever.

"I'll bet even the prince himself wasn't as handsome." She muttered.

She smiled and quickly walked home to change before her family got home.

…..

The idea that she didn't know whom the prince was is an idea I got from the Disney version of Cinderella. I love the look on her face when she finds out who he is.

More to come soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Celina made it home with enough time to change, hide the dress and mask, and wash her face.

Just as she finished washing her face, she heard the carriage pull up and her family bust into the house.

"I never got to dance with him!" She heard Penelope whine.

"I'm sure he noticed you, darling!" Her stepmother soothed.

Celina quickly entered the room to take their coats. Her father looked red in his cheeks. An obvious sigh that he had been drinking.

All of them flung their coats at her and walked off to their rooms.

She smiled to herself as she put them away

_They never knew!_ She rejoiced as she went to bed.

…..

Dominic stood by the front castle windows and gazed into the darkness. The small blue shoe never left his hand after he picked it up. After a while, he heard his father burst into the room.

"So, my son! I heard you found a bride!"

Dominic felt his fathers arm slip around his shoulders as he tried to pull him closer.

"So where is the lucky girl?" He asked looking around. "Didn't scare her off, did you?"

"Actually…" Dominic mumbled, "I think I did."

His father paused. "That was a joke son."

"Mine was not."

There was a moment of silence. Then he heard his father roar in anger.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED! YOU PLANNED THIS ON PURPOSE, DIDN'T YOU! ALL TO MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!"

Dominic felt his own anger arise as he faced his father. "Yes father! That's what I wanted! To meet my bride then loose her JUST TO PISS YOU OFF!"

His Father was taken aback by his son's anger. "You didn't plan it? Then where the hell did she go?"

"She ran! Plain and simple! Right after I marked her!"

His father stared at him for a moment. Then burst out laughing making Dominic look at him like he was insane.

"You did it, my boy! You did it!"

"Did what, old man?"

"You Marked her! You made it official!"

Dominic sighed and turned back to the window. "And how does that help me find her?" He snapped.

"You marked her! You already have a connection with her! All you need to do is to get out there and look! You will know your bride the moment you find her!"

Dominic thought for a moment, and then smiled.

His father was right. As soon as he saw his bride, he would know who she was. Not only would he have his mark to prove it, he also had her shoe.

"Yes father. I will start looking for my bride. Immediately!"

…..

The next day, Celina attended to her regular chores. At about noon, her stepmother burst into the kitchen.

"Celina! Quickly! Help my daughter dress!"

Celina noticed to look on her face and quickly set to the chore. Her stepmother followed quickly behind.

As she opened the large door to Penelope's bedroom, Celina was disgusted to see that she was still asleep.

"Penelope!" Her stepmother screeched. "Wakeup! Now!"

Penelope slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Dress before the prince arrives!"

Both of the girls snapped up at the announcement.

Penelope jumped out of bed and began searching for her best dress.

"Why? Is he coming to see me?"

Celina held back her laughter at the idea.

"He's been searching all night! They say he found his bride and he wont rest until he can find her!"

Penelope looked confused. "Who, mother?"

The stepmother looked like she would explode. "The prince! He's searching for the girl he fell in love with!"

Celina froze.

_No. That couldn't have been the prince. It just couldn't have been…_

"Celina!" Her stepmother snapped. "Help her!"

Celina came out of her trance and helped Penelope dress.

…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Celina helped Penelope into her dress, but the task of tightening her corset was a chore that alone took about thirty minutes. While her stepmother demanded it be made tighter, Penelope demanded that she loosen it.

After she was dressed, Celina quickly cleaned the main areas of the house, preparing for the Princes arrival.

After an hour when she was done, she quickly reported to her parents. All of them were dressed in their finest clothes while Celina was covered with dirt and a ragged old dress.

"All the chores are done Father."

"Good." Her stepmother snapped instead. "Now go hide yourself somewhere! We don't need the prince seeing a servant looking like you do!"

Celina bowed her head and left the room.

….

Dominic fought to keep himself awake. He had been searching all night with no luck and he refused to stop, even during the day during his weakest time.

He was jolted awake when the carriage finally stopped moving.

The door opened and he got hit with a blast of sunlight. He hissed.

"Sorry sire, but were at the last home that's this close to the castle."

He grunted and got out of the carriage. He still carried the small blue shoe with him as a small test for the women.

Dominic knew immediately when he saw the ladies that they weren't the one he was looking for. Sadly, he couldn't simply turn them away the moment he saw them, and that's where the shoe came in. It helped greatly because so far, no one could fit in properly.

He yawned as his servant knocked on the door.

The door opened and the lady of the house quickly smiled and allowed them inside.

"Come in, your majesty! We have been expecting you!"

He nodded and stepped inside. The house did not impress him as they were led to the living room.

"Your majesty, I present my daughter Penelope."

Dominic held back him snort when he saw her. Her dress had enough frills to choke a walrus and her hair had enough curls to overflow her head.

He knew this was not his bride.

"Let us do this quickly." He yawned and held out the shoe to the servant.

Penelope looked confused as the servant approached her.

"The woman I am looking for dropped this shoe at the ball. If it fits, then you are the woman I am looking for. "

The look on the girls face brightened up.

"Of course! I remember! Mother, I did loose my shoe last night!"

Dominic raised an eyebrow and kept his eyes from rolling.

_I should have kept a tally of how many girls have said that too me. _

Penelope sat in the chair and peeled of her large high-heeled shoe.

Dominic held his laughter at bay as he looked at her large foot. There was simply no way for it to fit.

The servant knelt down and tried to slip in on, but is wouldn't even fit passed her large toes.

"Is that the right foot?" Her mother interjected.

"It is but my foot might be a bit swollen. You know, from all that dancing!"

Dominic held his laughter in while the servant tried to wrestle the shoe on her.

….

Celina rocked gently in her chair and stared out the window. It was a beautiful day outside and Celina would love to go bask in the sunlight.

She smiled. _I can go out the back way._

She quietly got out of her chair and snuck downstairs. Her room led to the kitchen where she easily snuck out to the backyard.

As soon as the sun hit her face, Celina was in heaven. She walked around to the front yard to see a very large carriage in the road.

_Is the prince still here?_

Curious, Celina walked to get a closer look at the carriage. It was very large and elegant. It was black with gold trimming on it.

Celina sighed. _I guess the rich get these special privileges. _

Celina turned to go back inside but stopped and gasped.

The man she danced with was standing right in front of her.

…

After about ten minutes of girl trying to force the shoe on, Dominic had enough.

"That's enough! You are clearly not the woman I am looking for."

Penelope quickly jumped out of her seat as the servant grabbed the shoe back from her and walked towards the door.

"But your majesty-"

Dominic ignored the pleas and walked out to the carriage.

He immediately stopped at the sight in front of him.

A young woman stood in front of his carriage clearly admiring it. He couldn't see her face but immediately felt drawn to her.

Her dress was ragged and her skin looked dirty from even the back of her.

She turned and saw her face.

As she gasped he lost his breath. If it wasn't her beautiful face that got him, it was those eyes.

I know those eyes…

He smiled and walked towards her

"Do you live here?"

She came out of her trance and bowed quickly. "Yes, your majesty. I am a servant of this house."

He tilted his head.

She did say she wasn't a princess…

"Do you know why I'm here?"

The girl shook her head and continued to bow.

He sighed, walked over to her, and gently raised her head up to meet his eyes.

"I lost a bride the other night. I was hoping to find her here."

Celina flushed.

He was the prince!

Celina continued shaking, not knowing what to do.

Dominic snapped his fingers, and the small blue shoe appeared in his hand from the servant.

"Will you try this on for me?"

Celina nodded, still red.

As Dominic kneeled in front of Celina, the front doors burst open and Celina's family filed outside.

"Your majesty!" Her stepmother cried, "She is just a servant! A nobody!"

Dominic ignored her and continued to remove Celina's tattered slipper.

"Celina! Her father snapped. "Go to your room this instant!"

For the first time, Celina ignored all of them.

This was finally her moment to find happiness.

As Dominic slipped her mothers shoe on her foot, Celina smiled and let the tears fall.

And, naturally, it was a perfect fit.

Dominic looked up at her and smiled.

"You led me on quite a chase."

Celina continued to smile and cry while her family gasped in horror.

"But she wasn't even at the ball!" Her stepmother cried.

They both ignored her as he stood and moved Celina's collar aside.

He smiled as he saw his mark low on her collar.

"What is your name?"

Celina looked into his eyes. "Celina."

He smiled. "Will you marry me and be my bride for the rest of eternity?"

Celina smiled and jumped into his arms. "YES!"

The couple kissed passionately, knowing only happy days were ahead.

….

…2 weeks later…

Celina smiled as she made her way down the aisle. As much as she may have forgiven her father, she refused to allow him to walk her down to her future husband.

Today was about them, not her family. She wanted this moment to be memorable, not a chance for her family to try and take the spotlight.

Celina looked beautiful wearing her mothers wedding dress. The only thing new to the outfit was the veil that covered her face as the walked to Dominic.

Dominic looked positively regal in his outfit. His hair was sleeked back and the smile never left his face.

As Celina reached Dominic at the end of the aisle, and the couple smiled at each other and held each other's hand.

As the priest began the opening blessings, King Leon sat in his throne, happy and content

_One down… three more to go!_

Author's moral of the story:

Don't depend on a fairy godmother. They may be nice and help you out, but YOU will be the one who makes your dreams come true.

The End

….

Sorry about the last updates, but I'm kind of going thru hell right now. My great-grandmother is in the hospital so things are very stressful right now.

Btw, I'm looking for more story ideas based on fairy tales. I have 3 more short stories to write and I need some fairytale ideas. All credit for the idea will go to the person who suggests it. I will only take the credit for writing it.

Thanks for the support and more will come hopefully soon! ^_^

-Kurby


End file.
